


See Me, Save Me

by shuppet44



Series: Sin Series (100 Kink Challenge) [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood Drinking, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Sin Series, Vampires, slight crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6860257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuppet44/pseuds/shuppet44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Kenma, I can't.” </p>
<p>“Kuroo, you have to, you’ll die.” Kenma’s voice was firm and his face was marred with dirt and silent tears.</p>
<p>In which Kuroo is a vampire and Kenma won't let him go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See Me, Save Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all are doing alright, sorry this is a little late, I've been sick. And I hope I did alright with writing Kenma, I was a little worried that I made him OOC. Anywho, I hope you all enjoy this next installment of the sin series.
> 
> Prompt: Bodily Fluids  
> Ship: KurooKen  
> Up Next: Oral Sex (YuuYoi)

“Kenma, I can't.” 

“Kuroo, you have to, you’ll die.” Kenma’s voice was firm and his face was marred with dirt and silent tears. They were hidden in an empty alleyway, away from peering eyes and dangerous soldiers. 

“You don't get it! If I do it, then I'm not the same, I'm even more of a monster!” Kuroo shouted, much to Kenma’s dismay. 

“Shh, they’ll hear.” The blonde waved a hand but Kuroo shook his head and buried his face in his hands. “Kuroo, please, I'm begging you.” 

When Kuroo didn't respond Kenma grabbed his chin forcefully and yanked his head up, their eyes meeting for a moment before Kenma kiss the other softly, trying to convey his wishes through a single action. He wasn't good at using words to express his feelings so this would have to do, at least for the moment. 

“I need you to live, dammit,” Kenma muttered once they broke apart, Kuroo’s unnaturally pale skin flushed red. 

“Kenma…” Still dazed, Kuroo brought a finger to his lips and smiled softly, wiping at his eyes. 

“O-okay, okay. Just… make sure to stop me if it's too much.” Kenma nodded and slipped off his jacket, moving to straddle Kuroo. Kuroo blushed harder and looked away, beginning to regret his decision. 

“Stop that,” Kenma demanded, smacking Kuroo’s forehead. 

“Hey, what was that for?” 

“Stop thinking so much, you’re going to hurt yourself.” The sound of Kenma’s teasing made Kuroo laugh softly, his grin exposing the sharp fangs that marked his fate. 

“I'm so sorry, Kenma.” Kuroo’s demeanor quickly shifted back to sad and wistful as he buried himself into the crook of Kenma’s neck, inhaling deeply. The scent of blood was thick and Kuroo could feel Kenma’s pulse deep under the skin. His senses shifted into overdrive as every instinct begged Kuroo to sink his fangs into his best friend's pale skin and drink, drink until Kenma had nothing left to offer. But Kuroo fought the temptation and instead combed a hand through Kenma’s soft hair, a loving gesture from their childhood. 

“I'm not scared, Kuroo, I know you won't hurt me,” Kenma said pointedly, leaning into Kuroo’s touch. 

“But what if I'm scared?” 

“Scared of what?” 

“Scared of what I might become, scared that afterward you’ll see me the same as that monster who killed them all. I'm scared that that’s what I'll become, I'll be a true vampire, just like the one that killed Lev, and Yaku, and-” Kuroo earned himself another slap to the head as Kenma leaned close, determination in his eyes. 

“Shut up, right now. Kuro, you aren't a monster. You aren't like the one who killed them, it wasn't you. Damn it, you’re my family, and I'm not going to change that over something a stupid as this. So hurry up and drink, before I really do leave.” Kuroo was taken aback by Kenma’s harsh words, he had never heard the small blonde speak with so much emotion. 

“I love you.” The raven-head murmured softly before leaning close to Kenma’s neck, licking the pale skin for a moment before taking a shuddering breath and sinking his fangs into the flesh. Hot blood flooded into his mouth and he couldn't get enough, gulping it down like a madman. Above him, Kenma whimpered at the first tinge of pain but soon it faded, replaced by an odd feeling. Kenma pulled Kuroo closer as the warmth spread through them both. Before long he found himself hard in his pants, embarrassingly enough, especially while in such a compromising position. 

Kuroo moaned as more blood slipped over his tongue and down his parched throat, still not enough to quench his thirst. It felt better than he could have ever imagined, to finally stop having this ache inside him that even vampire blood, which had been keeping him alive, had not been able to fix. He felt Kenma squirm and immediately pulled away, as difficult as it was, Kuroo had to be sure that Kenma was alright. After slipping his fangs from the twin wounds Kuroo licked them clean, making sure to get rid of any blood that had spilled. 

“Are you alright? Did I take too much?” Kuroo looked up at Kenma worriedly, noting the pale flush that had spread across his face. 

“N-no, I'm fine.” Kenma murmured, trying to ignore the arousal coursing through his veins. Kuroo cupped Kenma’s face in his hands, their eyes meeting. Kenma watched as Kuroo’s eyes turned from a dark brown to scarlet red, the mark of a full vampire, a mark that, to most, would indicate a monster. 

“It's done now, Tetsu, don't regret it.” Kenma leaned into Kuroo’s arms and hugged him close, praying that the vampire would not notice his stiff cock. But when Kuroo returned the gesture he could feel the bulge in his friends pants, suddenly realizing he was in a similar state. 

“Kenma, you’re-” 

“Shut up, it's not a big deal.” Kenma turned away and flushed red, refusing to meet Kuroo’s gaze. 

“I know, it's weird to be turned on by this.” Kuroo gestured to his own hardness, in hopes of making Kenma feel less awkward. 

“Sorry.” 

“Do you want me to help?” Kenma nearly broke his neck turning to look at Kuroo, studying him for any signs that the older male was joking around. “Kenma, let me make you feel good, please,” Kuroo begged, desperate to show Kenma that it was alright, that drinking Kenma’s blood had affected them both similarly. 

“You too.” 

“What?” Kuroo asked, confused by Kenma’s cryptic request. 

“I want… I want to help you too.” Kuroo nearly combusted on the spot, the idea of Kenma, his Kenma, touching him in that way was disturbingly arousing. 

“Have you ever-” 

“No.” Kenma, always quick to get to the point, snaked a hand between their bodies and pressed his palm against the bulge of Kuroo’s cock. The vampire moaned and moved to capture Kenma’s lips in a sweet kiss, scooting so that he could touch Kenma too. A shudder ran through the smaller male as Kuroo stroked his cock slowly, testing his reaction. 

“Don't tease.” He said simply, squeezing Kuroo’s length as though making a point. Nodding and pressing a kiss to the corner of Kenma’s mouth, Kuroo unzipped the blonde's pants. Kenma let out a startled moan when Kuroo slipped his hand into his underwear and pumped him carefully, making sure that this was what Kenma wanted. But Kenma made no attempt to get up or pull away, undoing the clasp on Kuroo’s pants and pulling out his large cock, flushed red in arousal and already dripping precum. 

“Wow,” Kenma breathed, feeling his own cock twitch in Kuroo’s hand. 

“Look at what you do to me, Kenma, I've wanted this for so long. Even when I thought I lost you, I could imagine us together like this, but it doesn't compare to actually having you in my arms, being able to touch you.” Kuroo moaned before he could continue what he was saying, Kenma’s small hand going to work on his hard length, immediately finding every sensitive spot that Kuroo had. The raven-head sped up his pace to match Kenma’s, pulling him into a messy, lust driven kiss. Kenma pressed back eagerly, mewling into Kuroo’s mouth every time he swiped a thumb over the swollen tip of his cock, spreading beads of pearly precum. 

“T-Tetsu, I think… I think I'm close.” Kenma moaned, breaking the kiss and leaning back slightly. Kuroo looked at him and what he found sent shivers down his spine. Kenma’s eyes were half lidded and dark with arousal, his lips swollen and red from kissing. 

“Me too, come closer.” Kenma scooted forward and Kuroo took his hand, wrapping it around both their cocks. “Together, Kenma.” 

Kuroo’s red eyes flashed when their lengths rubbed together and he covered Kenma’s hand with his own, letting the blonde start a quick rhythm. The started to kiss again, tongues dancing heatedly as they both approached the edge, a coil tightening quickly in Kenma’s stomach. 

“B-bite me.” Kenma moaned against Kuroo’s lips, tears dripping down his cheeks. Kuroo could tell it was what Kenma needed and so he sank his fangs into the untouched side of his lover’s neck, groaning when he felt the fresh rush of blood into his waiting mouth. It was the last push they both needed, Kuroo coming first to the sweet taste of Kenma’s blood, cum splattering both their stomachs. Kenma was quick to follow as Kuroo sucked, sticky ropes of white painting them further. 

“T-Tetsu…” He whimpered softly, collapsing forward to lean on Kuroo, who had slipped his fangs from Kenma’s neck. 

“I'm so sorry, Kenma, I'm sorry for everything,” Kenma said nothing but hugged Kuroo tight, even when the raven-head moved to sit against the wall and slipped off his bloody jacket, which he wrapped around Kenma’s thin frame. Kuroo could feel tears soaking into his shirt as they sat together, silently considering what had just happened. Finally, Kenma rose from Kuroo’s shoulder and looked him in the eyes. 

“Kuroo, I don't regret it, I wanted it. I want you, Tetsu, fangs or not. So will you please come home with me? We can keep you safe and you can have my blood all you want.” 

“But what about keeping them safe? What if… What if I go crazy and hurt someone?” 

“You won't, idiot.” Kenma gently smacked Kuroo’s arm but smiled, kissing Kuroo slowly. When they pulled away Kuroo nodded, deep red eyes sparkling with tears. 

“I’ll go with you, Kenma. I love you.” 

“I love you too,” Kenma grinned for the first time in years, so genuine and happy that Kuroo could have sobbed. But he didn't, instead pulling out a small piece of cloth from his pocket. 

“You must be uncomfortable, after what we did.” 

“Yeah, I'm all sticky.” Kenma let Kuroo clean them both up before standing and wrapping Kuroo’s coat around himself tighter. “Let's go.” 

“Now?” 

“I've been waiting for four years to take you home, I'm not waiting any longer.” Kuroo laughed and took Kenma’s hand, weaving their fingers together. 

“Even though I'm a vampire, a monster who sucks blood, you still care about me?” 

“I won't if you don't hurry, the others are waiting.” Kenma looked at Kuroo impatiently but was taken by surprise when the taller male scooped him up into his arms and took off running, his new vampire strength at work. 

“Kuroo!” Kenma shrieked, fearing for his life a he clung tightly to Kuroo’s neck. “This isn't what I meant, dammit.” Kuroo just laughed and sped up, making sure to not drop his lover. 

“You said to hurry, right?” 

“You are so annoying.” Kenma groaned but didn't struggle, snuggling against Kuroo’s chest as they went home together.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys thought, comments make me happy!


End file.
